


Us and Him

by starofroselight (afwrit)



Series: server snapshot - [dsmp oneshots] [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Psychological Horror, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afwrit/pseuds/starofroselight
Summary: Sapnap returns home after Dream is put in prison.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: server snapshot - [dsmp oneshots] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165646
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Us and Him

**Author's Note:**

> My full respect to the content creators for making such a vivid world I could write for. Despite the tags, this is not intended to be Real Person Fiction, rather the characters these wonderful people are playing on the Dream SMP. I do not mind if my fics are shared cross-platform. Know only that if any of the real-life people mentioned in my stories are uncomfortable, I will take it down immediately without hesitation. Likewise, if any of them see it, I hope they enjoy.
> 
> This got some reception on my Tumblr staroforselight so I figured I'd post it here. Technically a sequel to Epiphany but only in universal context.
> 
> Fun fact: this is my shortest fic.

Sapnap shrugs off his armor at the door. He doesn't bother putting it on a stand, it's Netherite and the enchantments will sew back the scratches before he even notices.

His hands are shaking.

Under all accounts, it was a victory. There's just one small, logically inconsistency that has him terrified.

He doesn't remember giving Dream the Axe of Peace.

And Sapnap remembers how he left George here, sleepy as always, and his hands go cold.

George and Sapnap's home was small, never planned to be lived in or loved. It was a base outcropping from a cliff. All the benefits of a tower without the brazenness of one.

For once, Sapnap felt like keeping a low profile.

George looks as if he's just awoken, his hair sticking up every which way. As he sits up, the blanket encasing him slips off to the side and onto the floor where it pools into blue.

He yawned. Stretches his arms.

"So what did I miss?"

Sapnap unhitched the bucket where Beckerson sits at his side and pours him into Mars's fish tank.

He wipes his face.

"Tell me your dream, first."

George's mouth quirks in that way it does when he wants to ask why but his wit catches him before he embarrasses himself.

"There was a. . . structure. A museum, our friends and people we had never met."

Sapnap has to restrain himself from punching the wall.

"Yeah. That's it, that's what you missed. Dream's been in your head again. He stopped you from coming."

George is awake, now.

"Dream said he loves us." It's a quick response, unusually so.

"He never said he loved _us_."

Sapnap's tongue sharpens with hate and malice, and George can feel him spit out that last word. It feels like a knife. And like a knife, it lodges in his chest and finds purchase.

George stands, then slumps back down.

The implications settle along with him.

Sapnap grabs the pillow from George's bed and screams into it.

And George voices what they've been thinking all along:

"So which of our memories are real?"

And Sapnap can't take it.

"How do we know any of them are!?"

In that moment, Sapnap is an inferno of fury.

Dream better pray he stays locked in that prison.


End file.
